Kyomaki Love
by bebo9147
Summary: So this story is basically just a bunch of one shots. Some are or will be cheesy/fluffy whole some are lemony. Like the first one 3


_Black, hair soaked in salty sweat along with another blonde's. _

_Hearts beating faster then drums. _

_The warmth of moist skin and a comforting touch. _

_Throats sore with screams of pleasure and pain. _

_Scratches lay in silence across a once kiss covered back. _

_Bite marks sit across jaw lines and necks. _

_The sounds of skin slapping against each other until the beautiful warmth of the sun greets them. _

_Watching as the blonde peacefully sleeps, remembering the ecstatic night's events._

Kyoya looked down at Tamaki as he cuddled into the pillow. Kyoya reached to the bedside table, his hand landing over something slippery. After finding his glasses and placing them over his eyes, he noticed his hand first found the lube.

A small smile tugged on Kyoya's lips as he looked back at Tamaki. His eyes admired every part of the sleeping boy.

His beautiful messy blonde locks that covered his peaceful eyes. Tiny sweat droplets threatened to drip from the tips. His nose slightly twitched when a cool breeze pushed from the air conditioner. Tamaki's lips were slightly swollen with a hint of drool that led down to his neck.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki's back as the blonde was laying flat on his stomach. His eyes slipped past the slightly masculine back to see two faint dimples at the bottom of his spine. As his back soon became his ass, Kyoya couldn't help but smirk. Tamaki's ass was slightly red from Kyoya's previous actions, making him slightly blush. Kyoya's eyes continued their journey down the gorgeous, god like body until he reached the other boys' toes.

Kyoya laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes, finally letting sleep take over.

As a soft snore slipped from Kyoya's lips, Tamaki slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight slowly crept into the room like a lion when it's creeping on it's pray. The light didn't fill the room, but it started to get annoying.

Tamaki stood up then closed the thick curtains some more, making the room once again darken. As he turned around, he found himself being pushed into the curtains.

"I thought you had fallen asleep..." Tamaki said softly with a chuckle.

"I almost did... Then I heard you close the curtains..." Kyoya said with a growl.

"Sorry. The light was getting brighter- nghhh..." Kyoya pressed his lips to Tamaki's, hoping the blonde would shut up.

As the kiss deepened, Kyoya held Tamaki's hip with one hand as he let the other snake around Tamaki's creamy hips to reach his ass. Tamaki slightly gasped, making Kyoya thrust his tongue into Tamaki's mouth. As their tongues swirled and danced Kyoya led them back to the soft, King Sized bed.

They landed on the bed with a soft thud, making them both gasp and pull out if their intense kiss. As both boy panted, Kyoya moved to straddle Tamaki's waist.

Kyoya held Tamaki's wrists and pinned him to the bed. He grinned his naked body against Tamaki's, making Tamaki bite his lip. A growl-like-moan vibrated Tamaki's throat as Kyoya's grinds hardened.

Kyoya grunted at the feel of their erections rubbing together, making Tamaki allow a moan escape his soft, swollen lips.

"K-Kyo-Kyoya... I-I n-need to ask y-you some-something..." Tamaki stuttered. Kyoya slammed his hips down, smashing their erections together.

"What?" Kyoya growled after Tamaki moaned loudly.

"I noticed you only do things when you have something to gain... So why did we have sex last night if there's nothing to gain from it?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya looked down at the white, sticky sheets then sighed. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed in a thinking pose.

"I gained pleasure..." Kyoya said softly. That's when he realised everything.

"A couple of days ago you told me we couldn't have sex because we weren't a 'couple'... If we weren't a couple, why'd we do it last night?" Tamaki asked as his erection grew harder by the second.

"We couldn't because father he- he doesn't want a homosexual son... I can't succeed anything if I'm in a homosexual relationship... Anyway, it's like you can talk anyway. You're in love-" Kyoya stopped what he was saying and stared at the ground.

"I'm in love with whom?" Tamaki said as he slid across the bed. He hugged Kyoya from behind then wrapped his legs around Kyoya's back.

"You really are stupid..." Kyoya whispered. Tamaki slowly started to grind his throbbing erection on Kyoya's back. This made Kyoya bite his lip. Tamaki seemed to be a completely different person when they were alone in a bedroom. Together...

Kyoya moaned as pre-cum from Tamaki rubbed across his back as Tamaki's grinds hardened.

"Mummy... I'm in love with you... No one else..." Tamaki said softly. Kyoya turned around quickly, pinning the blonde to the bed.

"You can't say that you idiot! I'm no mummy and you're no daddy! You need to cut this family crap! Right now, it's just me and you. I don't want to think about my father, I don't want to think about your 'children' or other various family members. I love you! I just want this moment... This moment where me and you are the only thing that matters!" Kyoya yelled as he thrusted his hips down onto Tamaki's. Tamaki moaned loudly as Kyoya lifted both Tamaki's legs over his shoulders. Forgetting any lubrication needed, he slammed himself as hard as he could into Tamaki.

Tamaki gasped loudly as Kyoya grunted. Kyoya then moaned as he looked down at Tamaki. His vision was blurred due to not having his glasses, but he could make out the faint shone of a lonesome tear drop.

Tamaki's face lit up like a tomato as Kyoya continued his thrusting. Kyoya leaned down, pushing himself deeper into Tamaki. He wiped the tear with his thumb as he roughly kissed Tamaki. Tamaki kissed back just as roughly then but down on Kyoya's bottom lip. Kyoya moaned as he thrusted himself into Tamaki.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya then screamed in pleasure as Kyoya rammed into his prostate. The feeling of Kyoya hitting his sweet spot sent white blotches across his vision. Pleasure filled the teens as they moaned and screamed.

Tamaki kissed along Kyoya's jawline then his his face in the crook of his neck. The feeling of the Blondes sweat drenched hair slightly tickled, but he ignored it and moaned louder.

"K-Kyoya! Nghhh!" Tamaki moaned then screamed in pleasure, arching his back off the bed as he came over their stomachs. The feeling of Tamaki's cum brought Kyoya to cum deep inside Tamaki.

With a few pants, Kyoya moved and laid on the bed, not pulling out of Tamaki. Kyoya pulled Tamaki really close to him and cuddle him tightly.

"Why won't you pull out?" Tamaki asked when he regained his breath.

"Because I want us to be connected forever..." Kyoya said softly as he played with a few strands of Tamaki's hair.

"Hey... Isn't that supposed to be my cheesy line?" Tamaki said with a soft chuckle.

"Hehe, I guess so..." Kyoya whispered as he used his other hand to interwind their fingers. As they held hands and cuddled close to each other, Kyoya leaned impossibly closed to Tamaki and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you..." Kyoya whispered.

"I love you too..." Tamaki said as he closed his eyes.

"Let's stay like this for a while longer. No more getting out of bed, 'Kay?" Kyoya whispered. "Mhmm..." Tamaki hummed.

_Soaked in their own sweat and cum. _

_Mixed emotions filing their minds. _

_One feeling out rules them all..._

_Love. _

"I love you... So, much..." He whispered as a tear slipped from his eye.


End file.
